Meteor Shower
by Jenny Max
Summary: Western AU. As a city boy, Romano is not pleased to be shipped out west to spend the summer driving cattle. It doesn't help that his "boss" is annoying, invasive, unnaturally happy, and maybe just a little bit attractive. Fluffy Spamano oneshot.


**I've had the idea of a western!Spamano fic for a long time, with city boy!Romano crushing on cowboy!Spain. I've had this sitting in my computer for like ages so I thought I'd share. C: Hope you guys like the idea as much as I do.**

* * *

After a long day of merciless sunshine, Romano thought the evening would never come. Even if he was on horseback for most of the day, he was still sweating pools and his butt hurt from sitting on a very uncomfortable saddle for what felt like forever.

Sometimes, when a bovine or few appeared to be staggering, Tonio told him to see what was going on. On foot. The dumbass never explained why, either. He would just say, "Hey, Romanito," – he hated that nickname _so much – "_why don't you take Turtle with you and check out what's going on over there? Make sure you get off your horse, I think one might be having a fit and will get frightened." Sure, the walk was nice for his cramped legs and backside, but it was so _pointless_. Weren't cows suppose to be unafraid of horses?

Of course, as soon as he'd arrive to the designated area, everything was hunky dory. Not only would he have to walk the long distance back to his horse trying not to step on cow poo, but he had to avoid tripping over Tony's retarded dog who apparently found joy in trotting between his legs. Several times he kicked her away and yelled at her to fuck off, God dammit, but the white and merle Border Collie mutt would look up at him with a retarded smile – one that matched her master's – and return to prancing like an idiot. Needless to say, Romano wanted to kill that dog and her owner as well.

By the time Antonio's yells echoed over the settling cattle herd, Romano was an eye twitch away from having his horse stomp Turtle into the dust. Since the last time he was on his feet some two hours ago, she never left his side, and his horse, a small red mare named Cherry Tomato, shared his discontent and snorted angrily. Over the stomping and barking and raging internal thoughts, he failed to hear the hollering until Turtle bounced around and dashed off to her approaching master.

"Romanito, what're you idling around for? Let's call it a night, it's been a really long day."

Perched high and proud on his white and black dappled stallion – affectionately called Belmonte – was Antonio, with his stupid sunny smile on his face. His short brown curls were mostly hidden under his black cowboy hat, and his wet bangs were plastered against his brow. Even though he was dressed in a long shirt, jeans, chaps, and heavy boots, he didn't at all seem bothered by the summer heat. The way his shirt stuck to his sweaty body showed off his lean muscles, and his skin tanned to an attractive bronze color from the sun.

Romano, meanwhile, was a complete contrast, even if he wore a similar attire. He was skinny and awkward in his own shirt, jeans, and boots, and yesterday he gave up on wearing the chaps, even if they were suppose to protect his legs (those things were practically impossible to put on). His dark red hair was a frizzled mess and he was so sunburned he felt like barbeque. Comparing himself to the seasoned drover, he was a wimpy little tomato-red shrimp. Tonio was a sexy God.

Wait, he _did not_ just think that.

With a snort, he urged his horse to follow Antonio's until they reached a clearing the much older man deemed suitable for their camp. Tony easily hopped off his horse and started unpacking his supplies. Romano slid off his and collapsed face down into the dirt, moaning angrily when Turtle jumped around his limp body.

"Romanito?" He groaned again when the older man tugged his arm. More or less against his will, he was pulled back onto his blistered feet. "Hey, kid, hang in there, we're only doing this for at least two more days."

Romano scowled. "'M not a kid."

"And how old are you?"

He averted his eyes and kicked the ground. "...Fifteen." Inferiority. He despised it.

Antonio chuckled and pulled him into a hug. Romano's protests were half hearted (and it was not because he enjoyed the embrace, he was just exhausted). "You're cute, kid," he cooed. "It'll be a shame when you go back to the city next month."

Romano snorted. "Whatever. Lemme go, you bastard."

Tony let out a hearty laugh and did so.

The next half hour was spent unpacking their blankets and setting up for dinner. To no surprise for Romano, they were having canned food and jerky again, just like the last several days. He couldn't wait until he went back home. He missed having a proper meal that wasn't caked in salt or served in a can. He missed lounging in a cool, dry room (even if the room was a stupid classroom) and having an actual bath that wasn't in a freezing creek. He also missed privacy and his _personal space_ that came with being from a wealthy family. Ever since he first arrived at Tony's ranch the previous month, he barely spent any time alone. In the drover's home, he was kept up late listening to him just _talk talk talk_, then the next morning he was shaken awake at the break of dawn only a few hours after he fell asleep.

He hated staying out here in the middle of nowhere. He didn't even understand why his parents thought sending him here to mess with smelly cows was a spectacular way to deal with his spoiled temper. Why didn't they ship him to some summer college program instead? At least he wouldn't be gagging over his own body odor.

If at all, there was nothing, absolutely _nothing_, good coming out of this "valuable experience." He was constantly tired and sore. His appetite had long since diminished and he was rarely hungry. He smelled horrible, his hands were raw, and he officially hated dogs. Being constantly at Tony's side reminded him how much he hated stupid happy people. No matter the weather, or the shit that happened that _should_ stress any normal human being, the twenty seven year old man always had some sort of silver lining quote and always beamed his attractive smile–

"Romanito?" Romano looked up at Tonio, his brown eyes meeting with olive ones. "You're not eating. Are you not hungry?"

Romano replied with a "Neh" and forked an asparagus into his mouth. Next to him, Turtle panted happily and stared at him expectantly. He wanted to smash his vegetables-and-baked-bean concoction into her face.

Antonio was a heavy talker, even in a one sided conversation. Throughout dinner, he talked about everything; the first time he drove his father's cattle for more than a few days, the summer where it rained so much he and his father had to pull cattle out from large puddles of mud, the one week in autumn some years ago he and his two friends purposely got lost on horseback just so they could watch the stars in complete wilderness.

"Have you ever seen the stars like this, Romanito?"

Romano paused in playing with his makeshift dinner and looked up at the drover, only to see that he was not looking at him, but at the darkening sky. The sun left dull golds and vermillions to the west, but the east was completely black except for speckles of white lighting up one by one. It was a breathtaking sight, as if the nighttime sky was an unraveling scroll. With the receding twilight, more and more stars sparkled to life until finally, the sky was a twinkling majesty against a black backdrop. Romano wanted to say no, he never saw anything so amazing back east, but what came out instead was, "Bleh, not that great." With that, he dropped his half-eaten bowl of beans and veggies onto the dirt floor and let Turtle have her way with the leftovers.

Antonio's reply was silence, his gaze still focused at the speckled canvas above them. After a deep breath, he pushed himself onto his knees and started shoveling dirt into their fire with his hands.

"T-Tony!" Romano fidgeted uncomfortably. "What're you doing?" Further protests were halted with a gentle "Shh," and the last of the fire was extinguished.

The two of them were engulfed in complete darkness. Without the light of the fire, Romano saw nothing but black. He could hear their horses shuffle several yards from their campsite and the dog licking the bowl next to him. Most of all, he could hear Tony shift, and as soon as his eyes adjusted to the moonlight, he saw that his senior was laying back on his blankets, his arms behind his head. Their eyes locked again (Romano's face was flushing from the receding warmth, not because of the soft smile he received) and one arm pulled from under his head to point to the sky.

"Watch."

Romano's eyes followed the pointing finger and he gasped.

Back in the city, he never got to see the stars. Whenever he was outside the city limits, he could barely see them, but because of all the lights they were faint white dots in the sky. But, out here in the middle of the nowhere, where there were no cities within one hundred miles or more, he could see every single star, big or small, bright or dim. They were nothing, though, compared to the barrage of glitter falling from the sky. It was like all the stars grew invisible wings and were flying at will, streaking white paint along the dark canvas. With every star that fell, another took its place, only to follow the ones before it. He never saw anything so...so..._beautiful_.

Antonio's low voice chuckled. "Isn't it?"

Shit, he said that out loud, didn't he.

He humphed and adjusted his position, but not before catching Tony's gesture for him to join his side. He stayed rooted on the spot, unmoving, until he stood up and grabbed his blankets.

No, he was not doing this because awe inspiring spectacle above them was making his heart beat harder and crave to have Antonio next to him. No, because he only needed the extra body warmth, what with the stupid western plains getting cold during the night. He laid his makeshift bed right next to Antonio's and settled on his back, giving himself a wonderful view of the meteor shower. He scooted over until he and Tony's bodies were touching, and he laid his head against the older's arm. Only because it was getting cold.

Antonio chuckled again, and the two fell into quiet as they continued to watch the shooting stars above them.


End file.
